The MSS
by Shoujo Record
Summary: Sesungguhnya dia sangat benci kejar-kejaran meskipun fisiknya benar-benar terlatih untuk hal itu. Dia belajar bela diri bukan untuk memamerkan kemampuan kepada wanita dan memikat hati mereka, namun untuk hal-hal yang seperti ini. Meskipun sekali lagi, dia hanya ingin sekali saja menjalankan tugasnya dengan tenang dan tanpa keringat. [#TAKABURC with Empunya Ceritera]


Bahkan sampai matahari tertelan di barat, kedua kakinya masih bergerak cepat mengejar apa yang seharusnya ia dapat. Sebelum setiap energi yang terpakai mulai dari detik awal ia melangkah hingga saat ini dibayar dengan kehampaan tangan pada garis mati. Bukan karena ia tak sanggup ketika batas sudah dicapai, namun lebih kepada hasil dari semua apa yang dia perjuangkan.

Berbelok ke kiri, sekali lagi menurunkan kecepatan sampai angka nol pada satu detik itu. Berlarian pada gang sempit di antara rumah-rumah Batavia, mengejar si pelaku—alasannya berlari. Mendecih kesal ia merutuk dan mengumpat. Ditujukan pada orang yang kini tengah menghindari drum minyak tanah milik warga, begitu juga dirinya.

"Aku ingin sekali lagi, duduk di kursi itu dengan secangkir kopi." Gumamannya mengambang di udara, bersamaan dengan helaan dan seringaian yang meluap dari wajahnya.

 **[ * * * ]**

 **.**

 **The MSS**

 **.**

 **K** olaborasi buta antara Empunya Ceritera dengan Shoujo Record.

 **J** oker Game © Koji Yanagi

 **.**

Selamat membaca ~ !

 **.**

 **[ * * * ]**

Dia menatap tumpukan kertas-kertas renta mudah patah itu sambil sesekali memandang ke luar jendela. Meski sudah beranjak malam, kota itu masih agak sibuk. Banyak orang pergi menuju pasar malam yang jarang diadakan di masa seperti ini. Orang-orang Eropa dengan pakaian mereka yang rapi dan mahal bersama-sama dengan pribumi berjejalan di jalan ingin memeriahkan pasar malam jua. Ada pula beberapa tentara Belanda yang hilir mudik, menjaga keamanan.

Diraihnya lagi lembaran kertas itu dengan hati-hati dan dipandanginya tulisan-tulisan Arab itu dengan frustasi. Meskipun menggunakan huruf Arab, bahasa yang dituliskan bukanlah bahasa Arab dan dia merasa mati kutu. Bukannya tidak tahu sama sekali. Tahu betul ia bahasa apa yang digunakan. Bahasa Melayu. Tulisan itu tidak sepenuhnya tulisan Arab, namun Jawi. Dulu masih sering digunakan oleh orang-orang negeri ini.

Yuuki mengirimnya ke wilayah jajahan Belanda ini karena percaya pada kemampuan berbahasa Indonesianya. Dan tentu saja bahasa Melayu juga. Meski sedikit kesulitan, dia mampu mentranskripsikan seluruh tulisan di kertas-kertas yang 'dipinjamnya' itu dalam semalam.

Yang membuatnya mati kutu adalah bahwa isi di kertas itu sama sekali bukan apa yang diinginkannya. Dibukanya selembar kertas yang ia ambil dari saku dan matanya menyipit. Dari sekian banyak daftar judul-judul yang ada di sana, beberapa sudah ia hapal untuk ia cari dan ia laporkan. Beberapa merupakan koleksi dari satu-dua pejabat pemerintah Hindia Belanda, beberapa menjadi koleksi sebuah lembaga negara, dan beberapa lagi milik warga sipil.

Sejauh ini sudah lima naskah yang ia teliti, dan tidak ada satupun yang memuaskan hatinya. Isinya sama, kisah fiktif salinan yang dikarang mengenai semangat hidup, cerita perjalanan, dan pelipur lara. Beberapa juga mengenai isi pemikiran, ideologi, sejarah, dan semacamnya.

"Tidak ada satupun yang memberi petunjuk mengenai hal itu." Helaan nafasnya keluar.

Ia dikenal sebagai kerabat salah seorang pedagang Cina yang berjualan sutra di Batavia. Beberapa orang terpandang dan berilmu segera tertarik pada kepiawaiannya dalam menjajakan dan menawarkan kain yang indah, orang-orang dari beberapa keluarga yang menjadi targetnya pun begitu. Terlebih lagi kefasihannya berbahasa Belanda dan Indonesia membuat komunikasinya dengan mereka jauh lebih lancar daripada imigran dari Cina kebanyakan yang hanya fasih berbahasa Melayu pasar dan tidak disukai oleh orang-orang dari kalangan atas.

Dan itu memudahkannya jua dalam mencapai beberapa naskah koleksi pribadi yang ia inginkan.

 _"_ _Tapi semua ini adalah tulisan penduduk sipil. Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan politik maupun kemiliteran."_

Diletakkannya dengan frustasi kertas-kertasnya ke atas meja. Dia telah berjanji akan mengembalikan seluruh naskah-naskah itu ke pemiliknya besok hari. Dia mendengus. Pikirnya, jika ada satu saja rahasia mengenai pemerintahan Hindia Belanda di tulisan-tulisan ini, tentu saja aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkan semua naskah hikayat ini dengan mudah.

Dia sedikit berharap pada naskah-naskah yang tersimpan di KBG, namun dia belum mendapatkan orang dalam yang bisa membantunya. Intel yang bekerja untuk mereka tidak disangka tak dapat dihubungi beberapa hari sesudah ia sampai di Batavia dan itu sedikit menghambat kerjanya dalam mencapai beberapa koleksi naskah yang dicurigai pemerintah Jepang memiliki sedikit informasi mengenai pemerintahan Belanda di Indonesia.

Matanya menutup sama sekali dan dia berpikir cepat, merencanakan langkah selanjutnya yang harus segera ia putuskan untuk besok hingga batas akhir yang ditetapkan oleh Yuuki. Saat beberapa rantai-rantai kecil di otaknya mulai saling terhubung, ia mengangguk dan kembali menekuni setumpuk naskah di depannya. Membaca kembali tulisan-tulisan Arab berbahasa Melayu di depannya sebelum dikembalikannya kepada pemiliknya esok hari dan mulai menemui beberapa agennya yang lain. Dia percaya ada sesuatu yang bisa ia dapatkan pada kertas-kertas yang ada di genggamannya itu meski sedikit.

 _"_ _Aku tahu sedikit hal yang menjadi faktor utama Aceh menjadi kerajaan terakhir yang mampu di kalahkan Belanda."_ Meskipun sangat tipis, ia tersenyum gembira. Diletakkannya kertas-kertas rapuh itu ke bagian lain meja dan matanya menelusuri tulisan-tulisan lain di kertas yang ada di hadapannya.

 _"_ _Padahal para peneliti Belanda begitu terobsesi dengan manuskrip-manuskrip ini, namun kenapa mereka tidak menggunakan taktik yang sangat cerdik yang dituliskan di sini?"_ Lagi-lagi kertas yang usai ia baca diletakkan di tempat lain dan begitu terus sembari hatinya berkali-kali mengujarkan kalimat-kalimat untuk menghibur hatinya sendiri.

Beberapa judul hikayat yang ia baca memuaskan batinnya, _"Setidaknya cerita mereka sangat menarik. Benar-benar, kekayaan alam pikiran masing-masing kebudayaan membuatku takjub."_

Dan tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar ketukan di pintu yang sudah dapat ia duga dan menjawab dengan nada dibuat terkejut, "Ya?"

"Tuan Tao, Anda belum tidur?" Suara milik wanita pengurus rumah sewa yang ia inapi untuk beberapa minggu ke depan. Wanita itu pernah dibantu si pedagang China, karena itulah wanita tua itu merasa senang bisa membantu kerabat orang yang pernah ia hutangi budinya.

"Ah, maafkan saya. Saya harus menyiapkan beberapa kain untuk diantarkan ke rumah walikota esok hari. Maaf jika saya mengganggu tengah malam seperti ini." Dia berbicara menggunakan bahasa Indonesia dengan sedikit aksen China, namun bahasa Indonesianya nyaris sempurna. Ia sengaja tidak membuka pintu atau menemui wanita itu dan hanya menjawab dari dalam.

Telinganya yang tajam mendengar hembusan napas kelegaan dari balik pintu. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Anda, Tuan Tao. Beristirahatlah. Atau Anda ingin saya buatkan kopi hitam?"

Rambutnya yang biasa ia belah tengah dengan rapi, sedikit acak-acakan. Dibukanya pintu, memperlihatkan isi kamar yang lantainya dihamburi beberapa sampel kain sutra yang indah dan lembut. Dia menatap si wanita tua dengan cemas, "Saya sudah membuat Anda khawatir ya, Bu? Maafkan saya."

Wanita tua itu tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan, "Apa saya perlu membawakan kopi untuk Anda?" dengan manik yang menelisiknya.

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Saya akan segera tidur setelah membereskan semua ini." Ia menggaruk kepalanya dan membikin rambutnya makin acak-acakan, "Saya mulai lelah. Semoga besok walikota menyukai salah satu kain yang saya bawa."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Tuan." Dengan menundukkan kepala, wanita tua itu berpamitan. Perlahan menjauhkan diri dari depan pintu, kembali ke tempatnya.

Wanita tua itu memiliki seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya. Ia sangat menyayangi anaknya itu meskipun kemudian ia tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang sedikit egois dan keras kepala. Ia mati dua hari setelah masuk ke pasukan gerilya tanpa restu dari ibunya dan kematiannya masih belum bisa diterima oleh wanita tua itu.

Setelah wanita itu pergi, Tao, atau setidaknya begitulah ia dikenal di negara ini, merapikan kain-kain yang berserakan dan meletakkannya di samping lemari yang menyimpan naskah-naskah kuno yang tadi ia baca. Lalu ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur untuk pergi tidur. Meski tidurnya terlihat sangat pulas, semua inderanya waspada dan sedikit kasak-kusuk saja mampu membuatnya terbangun.

Beberapa kawannya ditugaskan ke beberapa negara lain yang diduga memiliki beberapa naskah kuno Nusantara yang direbut orang-orang penggila kebudayaan dari Indonesia. Hasil kerja mereka selama beberapa hari kemarin akan segera ia dapatkan hari ini—atau lebih tepatnya pagi ini—dan dia akan tahu harus mengambil tindakan seperti apa lagi setelah mendengar apa yang diperoleh kawan-kawannya.

Pagi pun datang , ia sarapan dengan tenang dan menyesap teh manis yang disediakan si wanita tua. Dia tak menolak saat ditawari rokok dan ia menyimpan beberapa batang di kantungnya sebelum pergi dengan membawa tas penuh berisi contoh kain yang akan ia perlihatkan pada istri walikota. Bagian bawah tasnya memiliki saku tersendiri dan disitulah ia menyimpan naskah-naskah yang akan ia kembalikan sebelum menemui walikota—dan jika tepat waktu, ia akan bertemu agennya untuk mendapatkan informasi dari kawan-kawannya.

Sesaat sebelum ia berbelok ke sebuah gang yang ia tahu menuju rumah pemilik naskah yang ia pinjam, aura panas menguar dan suara ledakan meredam keributan kota Batavia dalam sekejap. Selanjutnya panas yang terus menerus menyebar, membuat matanya terbelalak demi mendapati rumah yang akan ia tuju hangus terlalap api.

Ia sama seperti orang-orang yang terkejut lainnya, memandangi beberapa rumah yang sebelumnya berdempetan itu kini memerah dan panas. Orang-orang yang lain berteriak dan membawa berember-ember air untuk memadamkan api dan mencegah api merambat kemana-mana.

 _"_ _Ya ampun."_

Entah memang firasatnya, dia kemarin berencana untuk mengunjungi mereka lebih pagi sebelum tadi malam ia berpikir ulang untuk berangkat sedikit lebih siang sembari mempersiapkan gerakan selanjutnya. Dadanya bergemuruh luar biasa, dan matanya sedikit memanas, berair.

"Toko buku milik cucu salah seorang kurir yang dulu ditugasi Raffles untuk mengumpulkan manuskrip Melayu dua hari yang lalu terbakar. Beberapa koleksi yang diduga tidak diserahkan pada Raffles tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Dan rumah kedua Crawfurd di Manchester dimasuki pencuri dan beberapa koleksi naskah hilang. Perpustakaan universitas Tubingen tidak memberikan akses masuk sejak insiden pencurian koleksi Crawfurd, namun ada berita bahwa ternyata sudah tiga hari perpustakaan itu juga telah kehilangan beberapa naskah Melayunya."

Tao bahkan tidak menoleh pada pemuda tinggi berkulit kecokelatan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya sembari menghadap telepon umum. Pemuda itu seolah berbicara pada gagang telepon yang dipeganginya. Mata cokelat Tao yang terlihat selalu malas masih memandangi api yang masih belum bisa dipadamkan. Benaknya bertanya, apa ada kaitannya dengan target mereka kali ini kah?

"Apa saja yang hilang?"

"Amir Hamzah, _Sulalatus Salatin_ , Seri Rama, Serat Kanda, dan—"

"—Banjar dan Kotaringin." Tao mengucapkan hal itu bersamaan dengan orang yang ia kenal sebagai Fukumoto itu. Ia bisa menebak hal itu dan cengkeraman pada tasnya semakin kuat. Dia bisa mengerti empat judul lainnya karena itulah judul target yang harus mereka cari. Tapi, HAH? Dia memutar otaknya dan berusaha menghubungkan kaitan hikayat Amir Hamzah dengan empat judul lainnya, namun tak dapat ia temukan.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"Setelah dari Manchester, Tazaki ke London tadi malam karena ada agen yang tidak bisa dihubungi dan dia akan segera ke Leiden esok hari. Jitsui tidak memberikan kabar dan akan ditunggu hingga nanti siang."

Saat ini, Tao seolah menjadi pusat dari kegiatan mereka sehingga ia harus tahu segala gerakan yang dilakukan kawannya. Pemuda pendek itu sudah berbalik dan akan langsung menuju ke rumah walikota sebelum Fukumoto berujar, "Dan ada satu judul lagi yang hilang."

Tao diam mendengarkan.

"Iskandar Zulkarnain."

 **[ * * * ]**

Ia kini berada di kediaman milik walikota. Duduk menunggu di sebuah kursi panjang ruang tamu hingga sang pemilik rumah menampakkan diri. Kain-kain yang disiapkannya semalam sudah berada di atas pangkuannya, terlipat rapi. Kedua tangannya berkaitan di atas kain, tubuh tegapnya tidak bersandar pada sandaran kursi.

Benaknya tidak setenang air wajahnya. Pikirannya berlarian ke sana dan ke mari, mengingat-ingat kembali apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan dan menghubungkannya pada peristiwa siang tadi. Mencari kesalahan pada dirinya sendiri yang menjadi penyebab terbakarnya sederet bangunan yang mana rumah targetnya juga ikut terlahap api. Ia sangat yakin kalau ini bukanlah suatu kebetulan, tetapi sesuatu yang direncanakan. Dan tentu berhubungan dengannya.

"Sudah menunggu lama, Tuan Tao?" suara bass menginterupsi, milik seorang walikota yang tengah mengambil posisi duduk di kursi seberang.

Ia menunduk sekali dan menerima uluran tangan dari pria yang dipercayakan untuk mengurus kota Batavia ini, "Tidak begitu lama, Pak Walikota." Senyumnya dikeluarkan dengan tangan kanan yang mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya, "Lagi pula tidak apa menunggu lama untuk seseorang yang penting seperti Anda."

"Ah, jangan terlalu berlebihan." Tawa kecil walikota sedikit menghilangkan formalitas di antara mereka, "Kebakaran siang tadi benar-benar membuatku harus bekerja keras memadamkannya bersama dengan warga."

Kepalanya dianggukkan, tanda mengiyakan pernyataan yang baru diucapkan walikota, "Jadi bagaimana dengan kainnya? Apa sudah sesuai dengan pesanan?" ia menyodorkan lipatan kain dari panggkuannya, melaksanakan apa yang menjadi tujuannya.

Dan dalam sekejap, topik pembicaraan sudah didominasi oleh kain. Di sinilah ia menunjukkan kepiawaiannya dalam menjajakan kain, imej yang dibentuknya semenjak kakinya menapak di tanah jawa ini. Terkadang walikota pun menanyakan beberapa saran untuk menjaga kain dan juga rekomendasi jenis kain yang dipakai. Dan akan dijawab dengan dengan jawaban yang memuaskan dari sang penjual kain. Mereka begitu terhanyut membahas kain.

"Tuan Tao!" Seruan wanita tua itu, yang berlari menghampirinya dengan tergesa. Menimbulkan keheranan di benaknya, juga walikota selaku pemilik rumah. Mereka mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sama.

Ia beranjak dari posisi duduknya, "Ada apa, Bu? Mengapa tergesa-gesa?" pertanyaan pun diajukan karena jujur saja ia tidak dapat menduga kedatangan si wanita tua.

"I-itu," nafas si wanita tua tersenggal, "Saya pun tidak mengerti, tapi, tapi—"

Firasatnya memburuk, semua ini di luar prediksinya. Mulai dari rumah target yang terbakar, kendala yang dialami teman-temannya di sana, sampai kedatangan wanita tua. Ia pikir semuanya akan berjalan lancar mengingat apa saja kegiatan yang dilakukannya semenjak datang di Batavia tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan. Bahkan jejaknya selalu bersih dalam usaha mendapatkan naskah dari penduduk sipil. Tidak mungkin misinya jatuh di tangan lawan.

"—tentara Belanda mengepung area rumah!"

Bagai petir, ia menyambar tasnya yang hanya tinggal berisi naskah. Lalu pergi berlari—setelah sebelumnya pamit kilat pada walikota—menuju rumah sewa yang berjarak beberapa gang. Mengabaikan wanita tua yang menunduk melihat kepergiannya dengan nafas yang masih belum stabil.

Ketika sampai, langkahnya terhenti begitu ia sampai di ambang garis batas aman imajiner dari rumah sewa yang memang benar sudah di kelilingi banyak tentara Belanda. Ia sedikit berharap kalau wanita tua itu mengabarkan kabar yang salah, namun sayang, kabarnya memang benar adanya. Dan kini ia tidak bisa kembali ke sana, ia harus menunggu di tempat lain sampai situasinya mereda. Ia berbalik, bermaksud untuk lari ke tempat di mana temannya berada. Walau agak jauh, tapi ia mampu menempuhnya hanya dengan berlari. Tubuh dengan stamina yang sudah terbentuk memudahkannya dalam setiap pelarian jarak jauh. Namun baru saja beberapa langkah, tas yang disampirnya di bahu lepas ditarik orang.

Ia lengah, ia lengah untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam misi ini.

Mendecih kesal ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, lalu dengan segera mengejar orang yang sangat tidak terduga lincahnya. Terbukti dari mudahnya orang itu berkelok menghindari halangan yang ada di sepanjang gang sempit ini. Tubuh kurus orang itu membuatnya terlihat ringan setiap melompati drum-drum minyak, layaknya serangga.

Berbelok ke kiri, sekali lagi menurunkan kecepatan untuk mempermudahnya berbelok di tikungan tajam gang. Hari yang sudah sore membuat semuanya jadi lebih gelap. Seraya berlari, otaknya berputar memikirkan rangkaian peristiwa yang terjadi hari ini. Mengumpulkan setiap poin-poin yang muncul dan menghubungkannya. Mencari akar ditengah pengejaran yang tidak diharapkannya ini.

Ucapan Fukumoto kembali terngiang di benaknya. Seperti bukan kebetulan naskah-naskah ini hilang di waktu yang berdekatan. Lebih kepada kesengajaan untuk menghambat jalannya misi ini. Terlebih dengan agen-agen yang hilang kontak, baik dirinya maupun temannya yang mengemban misi yang sama. Seperti ada yang ingin menghalangi Jepang dari—

Matanya membola, berdampak pada kedua irisnya yang mengecil. Ia seakan baru mendapat akar dari sebuah pohon yang besar. Namun sepertinya semua sudah terlambat baginya, karena akar yang ia dapatkan berasal dari pohon yang tumbang. Sekali lagi ia mendecih, mengekspresikan kekesalannya. Tapi setidaknya ia tidak boleh kehilangan naskah yang sudah ia dapatkan, jadi orang yang berada jauh di depannya harus juga ia dapatkan. Keraguan mulai hilang dari langkahnya, ia memantapkan gaya berlarinya. Helaan nafas dan seringai meluap dari wajahnya, bersamaan dengan gumaman yang mengambang di udara.

"Aku ingin sekali lagi, duduk di kursi itu dengan secangkir kopimu, Bu."

Dan ia melesat ke arah orang itu.

 **[ * * * ]**

Ia mengeluarkan asap dari rokok yang dihisapnya, lalu membuang abunya pada lautan biru yang dilintasinya. Akhirnya ia pulang setelah mendapat perintah dari Yuuki untuk mundur yang datang melalui Fukumoto tepat lima jam dari penangkapan orang yang mencuri naskahnya. Baru saja mendapat titik terang tetapi sudah ditarik mundur. Itulah yang membuatnya sedikit kesal dan sudah membuatnya menghabiskan tiga batang benda penuh nikotin yang disimpannya sebelum pergi keluar dari rumah sewa siang kemarin.

Naskah-naskah yang dipinjamnya sudah kembali pada pemilik aslinya. Tidak ingin mengambil resiko lebih lanjut jika ia memilih untuk menyimpannya. Jadi setelah berhasil mendapatkan tasnya kembali dari seorang pesuruh tentara Belanda, ia pergi menemui pemilik-pemilik naskah tersebut dan mengembalikannya.

Semua rencananya rapi dan tidak ada cacat sebenarnya. Rencananya itu akan berjalan lancar bila musuh belum mengetahui pergerakannya. Namun lain halnya kalau musuh sudah mengetahuinya bahkan dari sebelum ia diberangkatkan. Belanda ternyata sudah lebih dulu melangkah untuk menutupi segala seluk beluknya yang ditulis tersirat maupun tersurat pada hikayat-hikayat itu. Tidak ada informasi mengenai hal tersebut berhubung tidak adanya koneksi agensi ke sana. Maka dari itu, sudah terlambat baginya ketika ia menyadari semuanya.

 _"Sia-sia saja ya, pada akhirnya."_ Ia menghembuskan asapnya untuk kesekian kali.

Menatap langit, ia menduga-duga akan misi selanjutnya. Mungkin selanjutnya ia akan meneruskan misi ini di Belanda, berhubung tanah jajahan mereka memiliki banyak sumber daya baik alam maupun manusia yang dibutuhkan Jepang saat ini. Jadi setidaknya pencarian naskah-naskah hikayat ini masih dilanjutkan, namun hanya saja di tempat yang berbeda. Maka dari itu ia tidak membuang daftar judul hikayat yang menjadi targetnya di misi kali ini.

Tao si pedagang China kini menuju karang dalam pelayarannya. Begitu ia sampai di Jepang, Tao akan menghantam karang tersebut dan tenggelam di laut, mengakhiri karirnya sebagai pedagang kain sutra.

 **[ Tamat ]**

 **.**

 **A.N. :** Terimakasih sebelumnya sudah membaca sampai sejauh ini. ;w; /cries loudly/ Jujur saja, saya sangatlah pesimis dengan hasil kerja saya yang kepepet garis mati ini. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk author-san yang menjadi starter dalam pengerjaan fiksi kolaborasi ini. Mohon maaf kalau jatuhnya sangat-sangat jauh dari ekspetasi author-san. Tapi juga terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya dari saya, ini akan jadi pengalaman yang tidak pernah saya lupakan. ;w;

Akhir kata, saya menerima kritik dan sarannya dari para pembaca, jadi mohon bantuannya. /bows/

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Sedikit cuplikan adegan ]**

Langit begitu hitam malam itu, tidak ada apa pun yang bersinar di sana satu bintang pun. Dinginnya angin malam membuatnya mengeratkan kain yang tersampir pada bahunya. Kedua kaki tua miliknya melangkah dengan perlahan menuju pintu dari rumah sewa yang kini ditinggali oleh seorang pedagang China. Walau ia tidak mau melakukan ini, tetapi ia harus.

Kemarin sore anaknya pulang, setelah sekian lama kabarnya berlalu. Dibalut beberapa helaian kain yang menutup semua tubuhnya dari kepala sampai kaki, dan ia datang ditemani seorang perwira dari pasukan tentara Belanda—yang menggendongnya. Wajah dari perwira itu keras dan sama sekali tidak terlihat terganggu oleh aroma busuk yang berasal dari anaknya.

Perwira itu menyuruhnya untuk mencari barang selain kain yang ada di dalam rumah yang disewa pedagang China itu sebagai imbalan telah mengantar anaknya pulang, dan dia bilang akan membuat tempat peristirahatan yang layak untuk anaknya bila ia menemukannya. Dirinya yang masih belum terima dengan apa yang menimpa anaknya kini hanya bisa terdiam begitu melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menuruti suruhan si perwira.

Karena itulah di sini ia berdiri, di depan sebuah pintu dari salah satu rumah miliknya untuk memulai misi, "Tuan Tao, Anda belum tidur?".

Oh, ia akan menyesali ini, pasti.

 **[ * * * ]**


End file.
